User talk:IllusionZoroark
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spoiler page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:29, July 16, 2010 Spoiler page You are mistaken. Kubo has stated quite a long time ago that he will reveal Isshin's past at some point, but he never said that the next arc is about Isshin's past. It might be, but he never said it was. That is an incorrect assumption that a lot of people have made. The spoiler page is correct as it is. 18:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Statuses Firstly, sign your name with four tildes. Second, no. Movies are non canon so your argument is moot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Moot is a word and a common one at that so again your point is moot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Do not spread misinformation. It is highly frowned upon on the wiki. There is no evidence that either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra will be in the movie. The Hell trailer does not show them. Only thing related to movies that shows Ulquiorra is a promotional posters that are being given away free with advance movie tickets. That is hardly proof he will be featured in the movie. Regardless, as [[User:Godisme|'God']] said, movie is not canon and we are certainly not changing character status based on promotional material from an yet unreleased movie. Thank you. 01:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Unless you want to get banned, stop changing the status of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. 10 year old or not, you still have to follow the rules, just like the rest of us. Also, in regards to spoilers, we present the translation that we are given from those who are skilled in Japanese. It is not for us to simplify them or otherwise alter them as we can't be sure, whether altering them will cause us to present misinformation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Going to Salubri is not going to help. [[User:Godisme|'God']] did the right thing. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Tinni and Godisme are both correct the status is determined by their existence in the manga with is the primary source material written and drawn by Tite Kubo. Movies are not canon material and even if they are alive in the new movie which can not be confirmed as promotional material is not considered the basis for which we determine information, they still would be considered what their current status states. This is common knowledge about any such movie and how information from them are treated. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Language & Policy on this site This site has very strict policies which we enforce vigorously. You have been blocked from editing this wiki for 1 month for your comment on Godisme's page. While you are blocked, familiarize yourself with our policies and when you return, do not ever use that sort of language towards any user or you will be blocked for far longer. 11:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC)